Rise of the Vampires
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: (Takes place in MU) What if Mike was really a vampire? How would he deal with the memories that is just thrown at him? Follow Prince Mike of the Odda Vampire Clan through this story of love and angst. Sulley/Mike
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one -

Black.

It was pitch black of where Mike was located. He couldn't see anything but black. He didn't have any idea of what was going on or what he was doing. All he knew was that the whole area all around him, was black.

Then, suddenly, there was a dot of light. He walked toward it, and the dot grew larger. As he was walking, he felt like he was floating, as if he were walking on air. When he reached the light at the end of the tunnel, he saw a young human woman. At least, she LOOKED human...

"Young Kristina, please bring back our son." the older man said to the young female. While he was talking, he bared his abnormaly large canines.

"A Vampire?" Thought Mike.

"Yes, your Majesty, now that we know he's alive, I shall retrieve him."

"Alright, go to Monsters University in disguise, and find Micheal,"

Mike awoke to his Alarm Clock blaring. He had a serious morning headache.

"Rise and shine, Mike! Time to go to class!" said Mike's room-mate, Randy Boggs.

"Mmnn..." Mike got up and got ready for class.

"Today, we're going to look at the history of Vampires and Werewolves." Proffessor Knight said. Whispers were all around the room. Mike and Randy looked at each other.

"We know this has nothing to do with scaring, but Dean Hardscrabble thinks this is needed." He looked at the Dean of Scaring and she nodded for him to go on.

"Now, Vampires are monsters who suck the blood out of our Monster kind and humans. They could easily kill anyone! And werewolves are monsters that appear human but on a full moon, they change into a wolf-like beast. If a werewolf bites you, you will also become a werewolf. Now, True or False, Vampires and Werewolves get along with each other,"

Silence was around the room until a random Monster said "True"

"No, It's FALSE! Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemies and they are constantly at war."

Mike zoned out for he saw something- no- someone! This girl had dark hair with yellow eyes and she was looking right a him. She was beside Proffessor Knight, who didn't even notice her.

"Wazowski! Please pay attention!" The Proffessor yelled at Mike. The girl was, then, gone.

It was after class now and everyone was walking out of the classroom.

"I swear that Sullivan!" Randy said walking beside Mike, who was also in much distress by Jimmy Sullivan.

"I still don't know what he has against you?" Randy asked Mike.

"I don't know either."

"You okay, Mike? You seemed out of it today; you didn't even answer one question, even when Proffesor Knight was expecting it out of you..." Randy pointed out.

"Ah, nothing's going on, I just had a nightmare is all..."

"A nightmare about what? Me, being the best scarer ever and you not? That's called reality, Wazowski!" said an all-to-familiar voice.

"What do you want now, Sullivan?" Randy said angerly.

Mike turned around to find Jimmy P. Sullivan, right behind him. his legs a little too close to him for comfort.

"Hey, Sullivan, You're too close to me! How about giving me some space to breathe!" Mike said.

Sullivan must've realized he was too close and he backed away with a blush on his cheeks. Mike thought it must've been embarrassment.

"Whatever, Wazowski!" Then he walked away.

"What was that about?" Randy asked. Mike was just as confused as his roommate.

They dropped their books off at their rooms and then went to the Cafeteria for lunch.

When Mike entered, he saw a small (About his height) pale pink monster, she had darker pink spots around her and she was sitting alone; a book in her hands, reading. He never seen her before. She must've been the new Transfer student that moved in only yesterday. She sat near the Roar Omega Roar table, where the most Top Scarers on campus sat. Johnny Worthington was their leader and their newest member was Sullivan.

Mike got his lunch and sat by Randy at their usual spot. They had a good view of Roar Omega Roar and the new girl.

"Hey, Mike, have you seen that new girl over there?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's really unattractive, don't you think?"

Mike could never think of a monster that way, but, she wasn't very pretty either.

"I suppose..."

Suddenly, her head rose from her book and she turned to look straight at Mike. he made a small gasp, She smirked and got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

Today was Saturday, and everybody knew what that meant. Party at Roar Omega Roar's house.

For the new light pink monster, it was time to persuade Michael to come back to the Odda Vampire Clan. Kristina had to keep on her disguise the whole time, due to security cameras. And due to her disguise, she could see her reflection in the mirror.

She was in her dorm, all alone, she got ready for the party. She was finally ready and left her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two -

"Fine already, I'll go!" Mike said and Randy fist pumped in victory.

"You're still doing the cupcake strategy?" Mike asked Randy.

"Yeah, I think it's progress!" said Randy smiling. Then both Monsters left their dorm to the party.

Kristina smirked when she saw Mike with Randy. No one was paying attention to them of course. She didn't know why, but her friends who will be appearing (If he refuses to come with them, mind you) says they want to make a big scene. One that captures the whole schools attention.

"Look! There's that ugly pink newcomer!" Said one of the PNK monsters.

"Wait till you see me in my TRUE form..." Kristina thought to herself.

Before Kristina could run up to Mike. Their brilliant plan was ruined by Dean Hardscrabble landing hard on the ground, grabbing the whole party's attention.

"Do not be alarmed. We are simply searching for an imposter. She disguised herself as a monster and we're here to find her."

"Imposter?" Mike whispered to Randy. Randy simply shrugged in reply.

All of a sudden, black shadows came and surrounded Mike; with EVERYONE watching the scene, including Sulley.

"What The-?!" Mike said.

Once the shadows disappeared, four human looking monsters were visible. Vampires.

"Well... looks like our plan has failed..." said a skinny yet very handsome man. He had blonde hair that stook up everywhere. Creamy purple eyes.

"And to think we could've done this QUIETLY..." said a tall beautiful woman. She had long dirty blonde hair, flowing in waves. Dark eyes match her clothing, a black dress.

"What are you doing here?! You know that Vampires are BANNED from Monsters University for the Monster student body's safety." Hardscrabble yelled.

The ugly pink monster spoke up. "We are simply here to pick up our Clan's prince." Everyone looked at the ugly monster as she transformed into a beautiful vampire. Long black hair and yellow eyes.

"Kristina?" Mike said non purposley.

"You know her?" Randy asked.

"I-... I..."

"So you really don't remember..." said Kristina.

"Figures... his parents wiped his memories to keep him safe." said a vampire that had short blueish hair.

"What is going on?!" Mike yelled, making everyone jump.

Kristina took a step toward Mike but Hardscrabble stopped her.

"Michael Wazowski is a fellow student. NOT a "Vampire Prince"! He's not even scary."

"Hey!" Mike said, getting suddenly angry.

"Oh but he is, look at his one eye. The iris is as red as blood." the blueish haired girl said.

"Kristina! We need to get him and GO!" said a really muscular vampire with short blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"I know that!" The dirty blonde vampire somehow went behind Mike and hit him in the head with a near by rock. Mike fell to the ground, out like a light.

"Mike!"

"Listen up everyone! And listen well! THIS Mike may not be scary. But you will see his true form soon enough!" The blueish haired girl touched his forehead and he, very painfully, turned into his true form of a vampire.

Mike screamed and screamed and screamed. Finally the pain was gone and so was the green non-scary monster everyone knew. In his place was a half naked male vampire with longish black hair with green streaks and he had bangs that covered one eye, leaving the other eye exposed.

The muscular guy, picked up Mike, and all five vampires were about to take him away when suddenly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" This came from Sulley.

Kristina turned around. "Fleir, can you see why he's asking such a silly question?" She asked the blueish haired girl.

Fleir closed her eyes and opened them about ten seconds later. "He's a soulmate"

This made everyone switch from shock to terribly confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gay!"

Kristina sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway since this is the last time you'll ever see Prince Michael,"

"WAIT!" But all of the vampires disappeared with Mike in vampire form.


End file.
